When developing and field testing communications systems that use handheld communications devices (e.g. push to talk radios, cell phones, smart phones, tablets and the like), the devices often need to be operated repeatedly at a variety of sites located away from a testing base of operations. Known procedures for effectuating remote operation of handheld communications devices during field testing involve stationing personnel in the field to manually operate the handheld communications devices.
Manual operation of handheld communications devices during field testing activities adds extra cost to tests by requiring additional personnel to be involved in the testing activities, i.e. increased headcount. For example, in a field test involving three handheld communications devices, three human operators might be required to execute the test plan, one for each device. Additionally, the cost for the testing activity may also increase because travel and support costs might also be absorbed for the human operators for the duration of the testing activity.
Manual operation of handheld communications devices during field testing activities may also result in human errors being introduced to the test results. For example, human error may occur due to fatigue, poor communications, or the like.